True Feelings
by Greeneyes83
Summary: Sookie is doesnt know what to do either leave with her fairy family or stay in her small town in Louisiana but when she wakes up and see's that it was all a dream there is plenty of drama waiting for her ahead!


Chapter 1 True Feelings

As we walk into the woods in the back of my house I don't know what to do leave or stay? Eric, Tara, Jason, Sam, Bill and many more. If I leave with the fairies I'll be with Niall and my fairy family.

"Eric"! "Sookie what the hell" Eric saying while picking me up and running as fast as he could.

Niall than struck him with his light Eric and I flew onto the ground. Then before I knew it Niall and Eric were ready to kill each other.

"Stop" I scream couldn't stop thinking of losing either of them.

Eric and Niall ready to kill each other! As I jump in the middle all I could think of was all three of us dying. Eric caught me and Niall and his fairy's taking me and all of us jumping into the portal. The last thing I saw was my lover Eric with his fangs out and blood tears running down his face.

Fairy was beautiful, as I look around I noticed a lot of water and Niall was turning into a girl. All of Niall's fairy's friends were running into water and turning into something else. Fuck it's the water fairies. The woman who somehow turned herself into Niall was lifting up her hands and closing the portal. Listening in I heard that's the last portal and the last why for me to get the hell out of there. I struck her with all my light. I could feel the power building up in me and as I struck her she flew into the very few trees and the branch sticking into her stomach and killing her slowly but the portal still closing. I jumped into it as fast as my body could. I was closing my eyes and I felt ground with water, fuck it was too late. When I opened my eyes I was in the lake in the woods still in portal area. I was drowning.

"Eric"!

The next thing I remember was Eric holding onto to me and we were flying. I felt like I could touch the moon. Then we were in is house and I remember looking down and seeing the open wound in my stomach.

"Eric am I going to die"?

"Yes but I won't let you" "Pam"!

"Sookie drink" Eric saying while biting his wrist.

"No I don't wanna be a vampire" saying slowly, I could feel my life running out of time.

"Pam go dig a hole now"! Eric screamed at Pam!

Then Eric shoved his hand in my month and I had no option but to drink. Then Eric had a little of my blood and that was the last thing I remember except for being buried. Me Sookie Stakehouse I have been avoiding death or being turned a vampire and tonight it was on or the other. I didn't want to be turned but now I had to choice. That was the last thing I remember.

"Sookie" Eric said very gently. I swear I jumped out of my bed so fast. My bed?

"You were having a bed dream I could tell what happened my lover" Eric said

"Oh my god I'm not a vampire"!

"Vampire" Eric said?

"Yes let me tell you what happened" and I went on and told Eric all about what happened.

"My lover it was just a dream" Eric said with a slight accent.

"I know, I know but it felt so realistic, and I missed you how are things down in Shreveport".

"I don't wanna talk about Shreveport" he said lifting me up at pulling my down my pants.

I simply just let him and before I knew it my bra was off same with my underwear and Eric was in me. It felt so good, I hadn't seen Eric for three weeks and it was worth the wait.

"How's was that my lover" Eric said with a smile on his face and then his fangs popped out.

"Wonderful, go ahead" and then Eric was on top of me and his fangs were biting my thee and his fingers were doing a little job of there on.

When Eric was done which had only felt like a minute or two, I had wished that I could save orgasms in jar for when I need them.

"I think Bill and Quinn were better" I said.

"Oh really" Eric said picking me up and putting me in the shower.

"Remember this night? Let's do it again!"

Those next 40 minutes were the best minutes of my life. I couldn't believe Eric was that talented! He was amazing!

"Ok I don't know if anyone in the world is better than you now" I said with a very happy smile forming on my face.

"Good" Eric said.

Then we just laid there for a few moments regaining our strength.

"Sookie when did you start loving me, the first time you meet me at fangtasia or when I lost my memory"?

"I've never really loved you" I said basically telling him he had to say he loved me before I said I loved him.

"Sookie I have loved you for 1,000 years" Eric said.

I had a smirk forming on my face and then I said "I have loved you all my life to we were made to love each other".

"Sookie run away with me let's getaway from all this Bill and dead witch shit I have a house in Arizona come live with me there forever" Eric said very seriously.

"No I can't just get up and leave I have a life here a job and a responsibility" I said but he knew that I wish I could but I just couldn't leave.

"Fine than come live with me in my house in Shreveport I want to spend the rest of my life with you every day"?

"I still have to keep this house if I don't Jason would kill me but yes Eric I will cause I also want to spend the rest of my life with you too but what happens when I turn old and wrinkly and you'll still be the same you young and sexy what will happen"?

"I don't know yet Sookie let's not worrier about that now that's still a long time away" Eric said.

"Alright so when do we movie" I said with some excitement in my voice.

"Right now" Eric said and h was up and packing all my stuff into boxes and packing it into a moving truck.

"How the hell did you get a moving truck so fast" he had only been packing for a couple minutes.

"I have friends" Eric replies I just look at him and smile.

"Eric I need to go to work I'm working the late shift" I said.

"Alright my lover, when your done work don't come here go to my house excuse me our house" Eric said smiling. I've never seen him this happy since I choice him over Bill after they were almost killed by the evil bitch with Marine.

"Ok" and I gave Eric a little kiss on the lips and left.

It was a normal night at Merlotte's until a strange drunk woman wearing lots of Indian necklaces came into the bar. Fuck she sat in my section.

"Hi welcome to Merlotte's, what can I get you"?

"Four shots of whisky please" the woman said

Holy shit four shots of whisky she has to be a drunk.

"Coming right up" I said.

When I survived the whisky she shot those four shots down quicker than any person I've ever seen.

"More" the woman said.

"Excuse me how will you be getting home tonight" Sam wants us to always make sure that the drunks have a ride home.

"Shut the fuck up bitch and get me my whisky".

"No not until you have a ride home and you can't drive home drunk" I said wanting to punch her in her face.

"Don't get me mad bitch" she said staring daggers at me.

"No and how are you getting home" she was starting to get me pissed off.

She then grabbed me hand and started chanting.

"Lo lo brumois

Lo lo unitiys

Lo lo poiliutys

Lo lo uyhiates"

Then I struck the bitch with my light she flew across her table and onto the floor thank god only Andy had seen what happened no one else was there. Sam came running in, same with Andy.

"What did you do" I said.

"You will never die I gave you the curse of never dying unless your heart is ripped out and you will still feel pain".

"You bitch" I said beginning to cry.

Than she was gone, must have been one of the witch my ex and Eric had killed to save me friend's.

Great!


End file.
